leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:V0ldek/Yone, the Death's Debtor AKA Yasuo's brother
Yone, the Death's Debtor is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities (25 level) health}} and (10 level) mana}} every time he kills an enemy champion, or half of that when he scores an assist. He also gains 50% bonus attack speed for kill (25% for assist) for 6 seconds, decaying to 30% (15% for assist) after 2 seconds. This can occur only once per 10 seconds. }} Every time Yone kills an enemy unit he gains as health regeneration for 5 seconds, and as mana regeneration for 5 seconds. Health regen and mana regen stacks additively up to 4 times, also refreshing regeneration timer with every stack. After expiring, this passive goes on static 7 seconds cooldown. Every time Yone kills an enemy champion he gains permament bonus of AD}}. |description2 = Yone offers life of an enemy to Death itself, dealing physical damage to it. If Death's Contract kills its target, Yone permamently gains . This bonus is doubled for large minions, large monsters, and champions. |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 25 |costtype = mana |range = 200 }} Yone's connection to the world of the dead causes him to ignore unit collision when Mark of a Victim is on cooldown. |description2 = Yone marks his enemy for 5 seconds, granting vision of it and giving Yone bonus movement speed when walking towards it. His next basic attack or Death's Contract consumes the mark to deal bonus true damage to it based on its maximum health and slow the target's movement and attack speed for 2 seconds. |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} Yone knows how to break barriers of physical world and has bonus armor penetration. |description2 = Yone gains invisibility and bonus movement speed for a brief time or until he attacks an enemy unit. If he does attack, he emerges from invisibility, dealing bonus physical damage to the target, gaining bonus attack speed and doubling his passive penetration bonus for 4 seconds. It takes 1 second to go invisible, or 4 seconds if any damage was dealt to Yone in past 2 seconds. |leveling = } |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} Yone calls the power of the Death itself, marking an enemy to die, amplifying all damage he deals to it, while gaining tenacity and attack speed and upgrading all his basic abilities. Yone loses half of his armor and magic resists for the duration. If the marked enemy does not die during Cyrograph, Yone instantly dies, scoring the kill to the marked enemy and Cyrograph goes on a halved cooldown. If target dies in duration of Cyrograph, it effects remain active for 1 more second and then the ability goes on a full cooldown. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 150 |costtype = mana }} While Cyrograph is active, Yone regenerates and instantly after any kill or assist and and if he kills the marked enemy. It can occur once during one Cyrograph. }} While Cyrograph is active, Yone's Death's Contract causes him to dash to his enemy and deal additional equal to his Death's Contract stacks. It also gains 200 bonus range. |leveling = (+ Death's Contract stacks) |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = 400 }} While Cyrograph is active, range is bigger, bonus movement speed is doubled, cooldown is halved, bonus damage is doubled and movement and attack slow is replaced by a 1 second stun. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |range = 950 }} Yone breaks physical world's barriers apart, dealing bonus true damage with every basic attack. |description2 = While Cyrograph is active, duration of the invisibility is doubled as well as movement speed bonus, while cooldown is decreased. Yone deals double the damage on first hit and gains twice the attack speed bonus. It still takes 1 second to go invisible or 4 seconds if damage was dealt to Yone. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 125 |costtype = mana }} }} LORE: Yone was Yasuo's elder brother. Watching him begin to train, he worried about his brother's future. One did not have to wait long until Yasuo stepped out of the way and started to ignore his wise master's lessons. He forgot, what patience meant. The Elder was murdered. Yone, as well as all of his nation was fully convinced that Yasuo was the very man who killed him. The hunting began. Many people seeked for Yasuo, successfully, but they had all fallen by his sword and wind by his side. Finally, Yone found his brother. Bound by a common code of honor, the two warriors bowed and drew their swords. Silently they circled one another under the moonlight. When they finally charged forward, Yone was no match for Yasuo; with a single flash of steel he cut his brother down. Yasuo dropped his weapon and rushed to Yone's side. Overcome with emotion, he demanded to know how his own kin could think him guilty. Yone spoke: “The Elder was killed by a wind technique. Who else could it be?” He passed over. Yone woke up in a mysterious dark place. On the horizon he saw a black, shadowy silhouette. Confusingly finding himself with no wounds and in a perfectly clear, white robes he ran there. What he saw there, changed his life forever. But was it life? The Death itself stood there and said to him: "I have an offering. You will become my right hand down in Runaterra. I will bring you back to life so you can seek for your venegance, and for that, you will dispose my orders and bring me souls of Runaterra's inhabitants". Yone had no choice. He agreed. He seeked for his brother for a long time, killing what he could in his way, gaining more power and buying himself more time. At last, he found out where Yasuo hid. Where else could a courageous and impatient murderer go, if not to the biggest slaughterhouse in Runaterra: the League of Legends. Yone joined the League and now collects his grim toll and looks for his brother on the Fields of Justice. To serve the Justice to the very end. "Teaching a swordsman to kill is simple. The true challenge lies in teaching him not to kill." Category:Custom champions